SUN
by blxssxm
Summary: Just NamSeok and their domestic marriage life [a NamSeok/MonHope story/Namjoon X Hoseok/Top!Nam Bottom!Seok]


Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya ketika bias cahaya matahari tidak sengaja mengenai kedua kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena sudah hampir seminggu ini lembur akibat pekerjaannya yang begitu menumpuk di kantor. Menyebabkan dirinya harus selalu pulang begitu larut di malam hari, meninggalkan sang istri sendirian di rumah kediaman mereka. Ingin protes pun tidak bisa karena memang sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang _CEO_ perusahaan besar yang kini tengah berkembang pesat untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada cacat dari pekerjaan para karyawannya.

Sedikit menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya dia bisa menikmati waktu senggangnya akhir pekan ini. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan hanya untuk menemukan wajah tenang sang istri yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum ketika menyaksikan wajah manis mataharinya yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini dia nikahi. Terlebih ketika pemilik hatinya itu bergerak semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Namjoon yang dengan senang hati mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh kurus milik istrinya.

Namjoon menenggelamkan hidungnya dalam surai halus milik pria kurus didekapannya untuk kemudian menghirup aroma shampoo yang selalu menjadi favoritnya dalam keadaan apapun.

"Selamat pagi, matahariku."

Yang hanya dijawab oleh deheman dari sang matahari. Membuat Namjoon lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut karena dia yakin cinta nya ini pasti masih mengantuk karena semalam menunggu Namjoon pulang kerja hingga begitu larut.

Maka dari itu, Namjoon mengambil inisiatif untuk membuatkannya sarapan pagi ini. Yah, hanya segelas susu dan beberapa lembar roti panggang memang. Tapi setidaknya Namjoon melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, okay?

Mencium pucuk kepala Hoseok dengan begitu lembut sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil milik istrinya dengan perlahan, bermaksud untuk tidak mengusik tidurnya. Namjoon berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka menuju dapur dengan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana pajama yang bertengger malas dipinggulnya. Mengambil gelas dirak bagian atas sebelum kemudian mengisinya dengan cairan putih susu yang sudah diambilnya terlebih dahulu dari dalam lemari pendingin. Laki-laki jangkung itu kemudian mengambil pemanggang roti dan memasukkan dua lembar roti tawar kedalamnya sebelum menekan tombol pemanggang tersebut. Menyesap kopi yang sebelumnya sudah terlebih dahulu dia buat sembari menunggu rotinya siap dan mendesah pelan kala hangatnya cairan kopi itu mengalir dari kerongkongan menuju perutnya.

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ketika akhirnya pemanggang mengeluarkan bunyi pertanda bahwa rotinya sudah siap. Meletakkan dua lembar roti tawar tersebut diatas piring sebelum mengoleskannya dengan selai cokelat kacang kesukaan Hoseok. Laki-laki itu kemudian meraih segelas susu yang sebelumnya sudah dia siapkan dan membawa serta piring berisi dua lembar roti selai cokelat kacang juga segelas susu tersebut menuju kamar mereka. Meletakkannya diatas meja nakas dengan perlahan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada mataharinya yang masih terlelap dengan meringkuk diatas ranjang.

Namjoon menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk diatas ranjang tepat disamping Hoseok, mengusap pipi halus milik sang empunya dengan lembut yang dibalas dengan tangan besarnya yang kini digenggam oleh jemari lentik sang istri. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kedua kelopak mata milik Hoseok yang perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan iris cokelat jernih terkesan lembut yang selalu sukses membuat Namjoon jatuh cinta setiap kali menatapnya.

"Hei, sweetheart. How's your sleep, hm?"

"Tidurku nyenyak sekali karena pelukanmu semalaman penuh."

Hoseok tersenyum manis sambil tetap menatap pada Namjoon, membuat Namjoon tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibir tipis semerah cherry yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Hanya kecupan singkat memang, namun tetap terasa manis bagi keduanya. Hoseok kemudian bangkit untuk duduk bersandar pada headboard, namun gagal karena Namjoon yang mengangkatnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya terlebih dahulu dan Hoseok tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"I made you a breakfast. Ingin memakannya sekarang?"

Yang segera dianggukki oleh Hoseok dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Namjoon yang gemas dengan tingkah sang istri hanya terkekeh geli dan mendaratkan satu kecupan lain dibibir prianya. Meraih gelas berisi susu dan menyerahkannya pada Hoseok, sebelum mengambil piring berisi dua lembar roti selai cokelat kacang kemudian.

Hoseok menenggak susu hingga tersisa setengah sebelum kemudian melahap satu lembar roti dengan selai kesukaannya dengan lahap. Membuat Namjoon lagi-lagi terkekeh karena Hoseok benar-benar terlihat begitu manis dimatanya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menyiapkan yang lebih dari ini. Kau tahuka–"

Ucapannya terhenti karena Hoseok yang menyodorkan satu gigitan terakhir roti selai cokelat kacanhnya kedalam mulut Namjoon. Membuat Namjoon mengernyit namun tersenyum kemudian melihat Hoseok yang terlihat tidak peduli dan lanjut menghabiskan segelas susu digenggamannya. Dia paham betul bahwa Hoseok sengaja melakukannya untuk mencegah dirinya untuk merendahkan diri. Maka dari itu dia hanya diam menurut dan mengunyah roti yang diberikan Hoseok padanya dengan perlahan.

Laki-laki yang kini marganya sudah berubah menjadi Kim itu menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong pada Namjoon yang dengan senang hati menerima dan meletakkannya kembali diatas meja nakas. Menatap pada sang suami dengan senyum lembut dibibirnya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman lembut dipipi laki-laki yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi suaminya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Itu adalah sarapan terbaikku, Joonie-ah."

 _Oh, senyuman itu_ , pikirnya.

Senyuman yang membuat Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tidak mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir tipis milik sang istri. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut nan intens, membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau terbuai didalamnya. Menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya dikedua sisi rahang sang suami dan mengusap pipinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya selagi Namjoon memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sebuah rintihan pelan lolos dari mulut Hoseok ketika Namjoon menggigit bibirnya sedikit lebih keras sebelum kemudia melenguh akibat perbuatan lidah Namjoon yang kini menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Berusaha mengimbangi ciuman yang kini terasa semakin intens namun memutuskan untuk pasrah dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan suaminya karena Namjoon memang seorang _good kisser_.

"Mmhh.."

Sebuah lenguhan lain keluar begitu saja tatkala Namjoon menyisipkan telapak tangannya diantara kedua paha telanjang milik Hoseok. Mengusapnya dengan sensual membuat Hoseok meremang karena sensasi telapak tangan sedikit kasar milik Namjoon yang menggelitik paha bagian dalamnya.

Tidak ingin melewatkan suara indah yang dikeluarkan oleh Hoseok, Namjoon mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan hisapan kuat pada bibir memerah sang istri dan beralih untuk mendaratkan ciuman kupu-kupu disepanjang leher sensitif milik Hoseok. Semakin menyeret telapak tangannya keatas hingga _tidak sengaja_ menyentuh pusat kenikmatan milik sang istri. Membuat Hoseok sedikit menahan nafas karenanya.

"N-namjoon, please–"

"Say it, sweetheart."

Berbisik ditelinga Hoseok sebelum kemudian menggigitnya pelan. Membuat Hoseok lagi-lagi mengeluarkan lenguhannya tanpa bisa dicegah. Menempatkan tangannya untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Namjoon yang berada dipahanya dan mendongak untuk menatap tepat pada iris sang suami dengan kedua mata sayu dan juga wajah memerahnya.

"Sentuh aku, Namjoon. Please– Ahh.."

Hoseok mendesah keras tatkala Namjoon meremas pusat kenikmatannya yang masih tertutupi oleh underwear dengan keras. Membuatnya secara refleks mencengkram bahu Namjoon dengan cukup keras. Oh, dia yakin sekali itu akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Tapi Hoseok tidak peduli.

"Nngghh.. N-namjoon– ahh–"

Sebuah seringai muncul dibibir Namjoon saat mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut mataharinya. Bergerak untuk membaringkan tubuh bergetar Hoseok diatas ranjang dengan hati-hati sebelum menyingkap pajama yang dipakai Hoseok. Menampakkan dua tonjolan berwarna pink kecoklatan yang selalu menjadi favorit Namjoon.

Merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mendaratkan bibirnya diatas dada Hoseok sebelum kemudian menyeret bibirnya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan diatas salah satu tonjolan sensitifnya. Sentuhan kecil yang cukup membuat sang empunya menahan nafas. Membawa tangannya untuk meremas surai kelabu milik Namjoon dengan gemas kala Namjoon mulai memainkan tonjolan kecil didadanya.

Namjoon menghisap nipple Hoseok yang sudah mulai membengkak dengan keras sebelum kembali menyeret bibirnya untuk memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu tepat dibagian tulang rusuknya, membuat Hoseok kembali menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Karena lagi-lagi, itu adalah bagian sensitifnya.

"AH– mmhhh.."

Laki-laki bersurai kelam itu tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya kala Namjoon mulai menggodanya dibawah sana. Entah kapan Namjoon melepaskan celana dalamnya, kini tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah tidak tertutupi apapun lagi.

Wajahnya semakin memerah kala Namjoon semakin melebarkan kakinya. Bagaimana tidak, tatapan yang dilemparkan oleh lelaki itu seakan sedang menelanjanginya yang notabenenya memang sudah telanjang dan Hoseok benar-benar merasa malu sekarang. Sering melakukannya bukan berarti dia terbiasa dengan tatapan itu.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Namjoon kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dibawah sana. Mengecupi paha bagian dalam milik istrinya dan membubuhkan beberapa tanda disana. Bahkan dirinya tidak lupa meninggalkan tanda yang begitu mencolok didaerah selangkangan Hoseok. Dan Hoseok merasa begitu pening kala merasakan kehangatan mulut Namjoon melingkupi pusat kenikmatannya. Meremas surai kelabu milik Namjoon yang sudah berantakan dengan sedikit lebih keras kala suaminya menghisap kejantanan Hoseok dengan begitu keras. Kegiatan barusan yang mampu membuat kaki Hoseok bergetar akibat sensasi nikmat yang diberikan oleh Namjoon.

"OH– for God sake– ngghhh.. n–nam–AHH–"

Namjoon menyeringai kala merasakan kejantanan Hoseok berkedut hebat didalam mulutnya ketika dirinya dengan sengaja menggesekkan ujung kepala kejantanan Hoseok dengan giginya, disusul dengan cairan precum yang semakin mengalir deras. Dirinya jelas tahu bahwa Hoseok akan sampai sebentar lagi.

Maka dari itu, Namjoon mengeluarkan kejantanan Hoseok dari dalam mulutnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan tegap. Memperhatikan bagaimana Hoseok menggelinjang hebat dengan rengekkan lolos dari mulutnya. Dirinya bisa melihat jelas bagaimana kening Hoseok mengerut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Merasa tersiksa karena tidak mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya.

"N–namjoon, p–plea–se.. mmhh.. kau ja–hat hhh.."

"Jahat? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan, sun?"

Hoseok kembali mengerang frustasi kala mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Namjoon. Maka dari itu, dirinya berusaha bangkit mengabaikan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat karena orgasme yang tertunda barusan. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Namjoon dan mulai menggoda Namjoon dengan cara menggerakkan pinggulnya diatas kejantanan Namjoon yang sudah setengah mengeras.

Hoseok menggerung pelan kala Namjoon memperbaiki posisi mereka menjadi dirinya bersandar pada headboard dengan Hoseok berada dipangkuannya. Membiarkan Hoseok mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam celana pajama yang dia pakai dan menggesekkannya dengan milik Hoseok.

Perbuatan Hoseok tersebut membuat Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tidak berdesis karena genggaman tangan Hoseok pada kejantanan mereka yang saling bergesekkan memang terasa nikmat baginya. Setelah yakin Namjoon sudah cukup keras, Hoseok mulai menggesekkan ujung kejantanan Namjoon pada lubangnya. Membiarkan cairan precun milik Namjoon membasahi sekitar bibir lubang kenikmatannya sebelum kemudian mulai memasukkan kejantanan yang sangat tidak pantas dibilang kecil ataupun sedang itu kedalam lubangnya dengan begitu perlahan. Hoseok menumpukan sebelah tangannya pada pundak Namjoon sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain membantunya untuk memasukkan kejantanan Namjoon kedalam lubangnya.

Namjoon menggeram rendah kalah ujung kepala pusat kenikmatannya berhasil masuk kedalam manhole sang istri yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan kening mengernyit juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namjoon jelas tahu bahwa Hoseok sedang menahan perih pada manholenya sekarang karena Hoseok juga mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat sekarang.

Tidak ingin istrinya merasakan sakit lebih lama, Namjoon memposisikan kedua tangannya berada pada pinggul Hoseok. Mengelusnya dengan lembut sebelum menekannya kebawah sekaligus. Membuat Hoseok menjerit dan secara refleks memeluk Namjoon dengan begitu erat. Laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu meringis pelan kala dirasa kuku-kuku jari Hoseok menggores punggungnya namun memilih untuk tidak peduli. Mengelus pinggul Hoseok dengan lembut dan membiarkan prianya menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Namjoon. Dia yakin sekali Hoseok sedang menangis sekarang karena lehernya terasa basah.

"Sshh.. it's okay, sun. I'm sorry. I love you."

Namjoon terus mengulang tiga kata tersebut ditelinga Hoseok, berusaha menenangkan pujaan hatinya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dibahu sang istri sambil menunggunya untuk siap bergerak. Namjoon bukanlah laki-laki tidak sabaran yang akan dengan kurang ajarnya langsung menggempur pasangannya yang masih berusaha membiasakan diri. Lagipula dirinya paham betul karena memang mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya dikarenakan pekerjaan yang menyita waktu Namjoon.

Karena itu, saat Hoseok menarik diri dan beralih mencium bibir Namjoon dan memberikan sedikit lumatan, dirinya tahu kalau Hoseok sudah merasa lebih baik.

Melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Namjoon, Hoseok secara perlahan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan kedua matanya yang terus terfokus pada iris tajam milik suaminya. Mempercepat tempo gerakkannya kala kedua tangan Namjoon yang berada dipinggulnya membantunya untuk bergerak.

Begitu pula dengan Namjoon yang juga menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun berlawanan arah dengan Hoseok. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan titik kenikmatan sang istri karena saat Namjoon melesak lebih dalam, ujung kejantanannya tepat menumbuk daging kenyal yang berhasil membuat Hoseok mendesah keras dengan punggung yang membujur juga kedua mata tertutup rapat.

"HAHH.. D–disana.. lebih cepat, Joon–AHH.."

Dan dengan itu, Namjoon mendorong tubuh Hoseok untuk berbaring diatas ranjang dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Menumbuk titik kenikmatan Hoseok dengan keras berulang kali. Membuat Hoseok berubah menjadi _a moaning mess_.

"AHH.. No, s–stop mmhhh.. t–tidak bersamaan– AHH!"

Hoseok tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah hebat kala Namjoon mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo beraturan. Membuat Hoseok semakin menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak karuan dibawah kuasa Namjoon. Pemandangan yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Namjoon.

"Sshh.. You know you like it, Hosiki."

"Nngghh.. N–namjoon– Ahh.. k–kiss me–"

Dan Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kala Hoseok mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapainya dengan wajah memerah juga kedua mata yang menatap sayu. Merendahkan tubuhnya yang langsung disambut dengan Hoseok yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipunggung Namjoon. Memasrahkan bibirnya dalam ciuman hebat yang Namjoon berikan.

Menanam kukunya pada punggung Namjoon dengan semakin dalam kala Laki-laki itu semakin mempercepat tempo tusukkannya pada lubang kenikmatan Hoseok. Mengukir garis-garis kemerahan yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah pada punggung tegap itu dengan mulut yang yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat.

"Ahh– i–i'm gonna– AHH! N-no, s–stop.."

Hoseok semakin mendesah keras kala Namjoon menambah tempo kocokannya pada kejantanan Hoseok. Terlebih saat laki-laki itu menggesek ujung kejantanannya berulang kali. Membuat perutnya terasa melilit karena merasa sesuatu akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"C–CUM.. hh.. I'M CUMMING– AHH!"

Tubuh Hoseok menggelinjang hebat dengan punggungnya yang membusur kala cairan putih itu keluar dari kejantanannya. Dan Namjoon jelas sangat menikmati pandangan dihadapannya sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajah memerah Hoseok dengan mata terpejam yang mengeluarkan airmata, bibir membengkak yang kini terbuka, juga tubuh bergetar yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan yang dia torehkan.

 _What a view,_ pikirnya.

Tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Hoseok untuk menikmati orgasmenya, Namjoon bergerak semakin cepat dan kasar untuk mengejar puncaknya. Membuat Hoseok lagi-lagi mendesah keras akibat tubuhnya yang masih terasa begitu sensitif akibat orgasme hebatnya tadi.

"Hahh.. Namjoon– AHH! s–stop.. plea–se.."

"Cumming, my sun."

Dan dengan itu, Namjoon mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya didalam Hoseok. Memilih untuk menggigit perpotongan leher sang istri dengan geraman rendah sebagai pelampiasan akan nikmatnya mencapai puncak. Membuat Hoseok mengerang pelan merasakan hangat didalam lubangnya.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk mengejar nafas mereka masing-masing sebelum kemudian Namjoon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Hoseok secara perlahan dan merebahkan diri tepat disamping Hoseok. Membawa tubuh kurus sang istri kedalam dekapannya dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan penuh kasih sayang dipucuk kepala sang tercinta.

"Beautiful."

Hoseok tersenyum kala mendengar gumaman dari Namjoon. Memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Namjoon dengan lengan laki-laki itu sebagai bantalannya dan memejamkan mata. Karena demi Tuhan, tubuhnya remuk sekali sekarang.

"Ingin kembali tidur?"

"Ya. Tubuhku remuk, thanks to you."

Terkekeh kala mendengar gerutuan Hoseok, Namjoon kembali mendaratkan ciuman dikening Hoseok dengan lembut. Mengusap surai halusnya untuk membantunya tertidur lebih cepat. Karena Hoseok memang sangat menyukai jika rambutnya dimainkan.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

"Hmm."

Hoseok menaikkan posisinya sedikit untuk memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Namjoon sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula. Bersiap untuk tidur.

"Have a good sleep. Aku mencitaimu, matahariku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_


End file.
